lonewolffandomcom-20200215-history
Zagarna
Darklord Zagarna, Lord of Kaag, was Archlord of the Darklords during the Massacre of the Kai in the fictional gamebook series Lone Wolf by Joe Dever. Humanoid with blue reptillian skin, Zagarna is depicted as having two powerful sets of jaws, one where his mouth would be expected and another large set in his abdomen controlled by a secondary brain: : His voice was quiet and bubbling, as if he spoke through a foot of water. Its quietness was all the more terrifying, bearing in mind the hugeness of his form. Standing, he was nearly twenty feet tall. His skin was scaled, and coloured blue and green. The outsides of his arms and legs were studded with sharp claws, as were his hands and feet; a double row of claws ran backwards from his forehead and down his spine. From his horned face projected a massive jaw in which were set knife-sharp teeth longer than a man's hand. His incongruously pink tongue flickered in and out like that of a serpent." (Eclipse of the Kai, pp. 99-100) Those loyal to him rallied to orange banners depicting a broken skull. 'Rise to Power' Zagarna rose to power in the wake of the defeat of Vashna at the Maakongorge by Ulnar I of Sommerlund. Though all 19 Darklords attempted to succeed Vashna, Zagarna undertook a quest to find the Doomstones of Agarash the Damned and used this power to establish solid rule over the other Darklords. He then took up the goal of destroying Sommerlund, first invading the country in MS 4219. Initially successful, Zagarna's invasion met with defeat when the Sommlending discovered that Giak infantry would break and run were their leaders to be killed in battle. Led by the Kai Lords, the Sommlending Army exploited this weakness to great effect and the invasion failed.20 'References' Immortal like all Darklords, Zagarna continued to hold power over his fellows in the wake of the failed invasion and plotted a new assault centuries later in MS 5050. What might have been a similarly failed endeavor, however, was changed dramatically by the chance defection to the Darklands of Vonotar, a dissatisfied wizard of the Brotherhood of the Crystal Star who sought to increase his power by merging his magic with that of the Nadziranim. Vonatar revealed to Zagarna that there was one day on which all Kai Lords gathered for a feast at their monastery, and that on this day alone it was possible to annihilate them without the armies of Sommerlund at their call. Persuaded, Zagarna moved earlier than he had planned, and in the subsequent massacre timed to coincide with the Feast of Fehmarn killed all but a single initiate survivor who would subsequently take the name Lone Wolf. 'Downfall and Death' Within months of his invasion, Zagarna had laid waste to half of Sommerlund, killed Crown Prince Pelathar, besieged Toran, and moved his vast army to besiege Holmgard. He had not, however, killed the last of the Kai, and while he entrusted to Vonatar this task, the wizard failed in every attempt to prevent Lone Wolf first from reaching the Durenesse capital of Hammerdal and then returning at the head of the Durenese fleet with the Sommerswerd. On daybreak of the return, on the dawn of his apparent triumph, Darklord Zagarna was obliterated in his tent by a beam of power unleashed by the Sommerswerd, becoming the first Darklord in millennia to die. His death sent his entire army into panic and they fled back to the Darklands, leaving behind hundreds of thousands of their fellows who were either trampled or run down by the combined forces of Sommerlund and Durenor. Image References *Oasis Vonotar Entry *Caverns of Kalte Book review *Ishir definition *Lone Wolf Newsletter 2000 *Sun Eagle entry *Shadows on the Sand Book Review *Kingdoms of Terror Book Review *Oasis Agarash entry *Doomstones entry Category:Darklord